Internet Support Group
by storytellingphan
Summary: Dan has a thing he does for his channel called the Internet Support Group. Then he gets one particular email that he just can't seem to forget to easily. Typical Phan fluff that I wanted to write.


Internet support group.

He took another sip of the soft wine and let out a sigh. Dan directed his attention up to his camera to check if it was still running. He had to admit that the wine was starting to affect him now, and that was something. He felt light, almost giddy. He returned to the chair and began sifting through his emails again. His eyes seemed to glide over the email subjects, not really paying attention to the context.

"come on" he ordered himself, he had to do a few more emails before he could finish the video.

Most of the emails were what you would expect from this type of video. The usual help I love my best friend type of problems. Dan genuinely didn't mind helping his subscribers a little bit but answering the same type of email for a whole video didn't make much edutainment. Dan rubbed his eyes. This was starting to wear on him now. He needed a break. He got up out of the chair and hit the pause button on the camera as he made his way out his room.

Phil was sitting in the living room, on his laptop of course. He must have heard Dan in the hall because before he had made it to the kitchen he called.

"How's it going then?"

"Not bad, still going. I'm just going to get something to eat."

"Okay then, have fun!"

Once he had successfully made himself some toast Dan returned to his room feeling ready to take on some more questions. He restarted the camera and sat down again.

" _Next up we have an email from..."_

After another 40 minuets of answers, funny retorts and being interrupted by the London siren squad Dan was finally done.

" _see you later guys"._

Dan sighed as he saved the footage and took his camera off it's tripod. At least the video was all filmed now. He had one less thing to worry about. Now he could just chill on the couch and waste the last few hours of the day online. He packed away the tripod and returned to his laptop, which still had his emails open. He was about to close the tab when a particular email caught his attention.

" _Dear Dan, I know you are probably going to get about 100 of these types of emails doing The Internet Support Group but please just hear me out. So I have this friend, he's pretty amazing actually. He's very smart, funny, but a genuinely nice and kind person too – just don't let him know I told you that. He's always up for a laugh and we've had to many amazing experiences together through our line of work. I get to see my best friend every day! How wonderful is that?_

 _Pretty sweet right? So you're probably now wondering why I'm writing to you. Well like I said, he's my best friend. The only issue is that – I mean it's not really an issue, it might be I'm not sure. The thing is I'm in love with him._

 _I'm in love with his sarcastic nature, with the way his whole face seems to smile together. With his work ethic, the way that he is always willing to try new things and is trying to get better at the things he can already do. I love him, entirely. Every inch and aspect of him is amazing, he doesn't realise how wonderful he is._

 _He also doesn't realise any of the above, he doesn't know anything._

 _I hope you can help me Dan, please. …."_

Phil heard movement from the hall way again, he assumed it was Dan and that he'd finally finished his video. He looked up from his screen as Dan entered the room.

"How's agony Dan then? Help a lot of people?"

"yeah it was good, got a lot of stuff for the video"

"well that's good then"

Phil returned his gaze to his screen, he had been scrolling through twitter.

"There was this one email I read" Dan started.

"Yeah?" Phil asked.

"yeah, I really felt for them. I just wish there was something I could do to help."

"well you know, you can't help everyone that emails. You get like millions every day. Don't feel bad about it. Just have a think then maybe film a response later?" Phil suggested.

He had now moved his laptop over so it was resting on the arm of the couch. He looked over at Dan, who seemed lost in thought.

"Hey, it's alright you know."

Dan looked up and his eyes met Phils. Before either of them could say anything else, Dan had moved closer to Phil and leaned in close, kissing him very softly and slowly. Both boys closed their eyes as Phil then wrapped one arm around Dan's neck, and held his waist in the other. For once Dan didn't seem to mind having his neck touched. After a few mere seconds it was over. Dan slowly pulled his lips away from Phils and the two friends just looked at each other, as Dan whispered.

"I love you too Phil."


End file.
